Under The Same Sky
by D'Lampion
Summary: Mereka jauh. Mereka tidak dapat bertemu, namun mereka berada di bawah langit yang sama, bukan? Canon/Drabble


**Di bawah Langit Yang Sama ~ Under The Same Sky**

**A Short SasuSaku Fic**

**Canon. SasuSaku. Short story.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**####**

Gadis itu mengusap pipinya kembali, setelah air mata turun untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

Ia mengusap lagi namun kali ini seraya mendongakkan kepala, berharap air mata itu tidak menetes kembali. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah air mata yang kembali terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Emerald bercampur merah—merah darah, iritasi mata karena ia menangis.

Baka. Baka. Berhentilah menangis.

Ia mendengus mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Hampir setiap detik, menit dan jam, ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut—berhentilah menangis— bagai mantra. Dan gadis itu benci mantra. Andai kata ia bisa menggunakan mantra, hal pertama yang akan ia ucapkan adalah, 'Kembalilah' dan 'Pulanglah' atau mungkin 'Jangan pergi' padanya. Namun sayang mantra tidak ada dalam dunianya. Nyatanya sampai sekarang ia masih menangis.

Kau lihat, betapa bodoh dirinya bermain dengan mantra.

"Kumohon jangan pergi."

Ia mencengkram dadanya. Sakit. Betapa sakit. Hingga air mata menetes kembali.

Di malam-malam yang sama, melalukan hal yang sama, memandangi hal yang sama, menyentuh hal yang sama, menangisi hal yang sama. Dirinya begitu bodoh. Hingga ia terus melakukan hal yang sama. Tersenyum dan tertawa di pagi hari, memukul dan mengatai betapa bodoh teman setim-nya atau berlagak menjadi guru dengan kepintarannya. Itu semua terlihat bodoh ketika ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Sendiri di malam hari.

Karena hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama—memandangi photo berbingkai kayu yang terpanjang di atas mejanya. Terus melakukan hal yang sama, Terus memandanginya. Memandanginya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Hingga ia kembali mengatai betapa bodoh dirinya.

Tangannya bergetar, kali ini emerald mencoba membendung air matanya, ia mengangkat photo berbingkai kayu tersebut, menatapnya dalam diam—empat orang berada di sana, dengan gambar dirinya yang tersenyum di tengah, seorang pria lebih tua berdiri di belakangannya dengan tangan mengusap kepala dua orang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping sosok kecil dirinya, terlihat jelas kedua orang itu tampak sama sekali tidak akrab.

Bukan hanya hari itu. Hampir setiap hari mereka selalu tidak pernah akrab. Selalu.

Pertahanan emerald pecah, setetes air mata jatuh menyentuh kaca tipis bingkai photo di tangannya. Ia mengusap perlahan, air matanya dan kaca tipis tersebut. Sama tipisnya. Sama lemahnya.

Tangannya menaruh kembali photo itu ke atas meja, ia duduk di atas kasur dalam kamarnya—sebuah kamar kecil yang hanya terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian, lemari buku, lemari obatan-obatan, kasur dan sebuah photo berbingkai kayu di atas meja— tangannya bergetar ketika angin berhembus melalui jendela kaca kamarnya yang ia buka, langit terlihat cerah bagai lukisan malam dengan begitu banyak bintang-bintang bersinar menghiasinya.

Bintang-bintang.

Berada dalam satu langit yang sama di manapun seseorang berada.

Haruno Sakura kembali mengambil photo berbingkai kayu di atas meja sebelah kasurnya, ia menunduk seraya menatap photo kecil tersebut. Photo ini masih sama bahkan untuk beribu-ribu tahun yang akan datang. Dan hal yang masih juga adalah ia dapat mengatakan perasaannya pun akan masih sama bahkan di saat photo ini hancur beribu-ribu tahun kemudian.

Ia masih akan mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Perasaannya masih akan sama.

Masih begitu mencintainya.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu kembali untuk menemukannya. Ia berharap cintanya untuk pemuda itu masih sama. Masih sama seterusnya.

Setetes air mata terjatuh. Menyentuh bingkai kaca itu kembali. Dan ia tidak menghapusnya.

Angin bertiup mengayunkan gorden merah marun itu perlahan, langit tampak cerah dengan bintang-bintang yang setia menemaninya sepanjang malam. Satu bintang terjatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air matanya.

Haruno Sakura tidak melihat itu semua, ia hanya dapat menunduk dan menutup matanya, meneteskan butir-butir air mata perlahan dari kelopak emerald-nya.

Kau tahu?

Bintang-bintang.

Berada dalam satu langit yang sama di manapun seseorang berada.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke dapat melihat itu semua, walau ia berada dalam tempat yang berbeda. Ia berada jauh, duduk di atas gundukan tanah menatap langit cerah bertaburan bintang, pemuda itu dapat melihat bagaimana bintang kecil itu terjatuh perlahan. Terjatuh bagai setetes air mata. Air mata tipis yang sama. Air mata bening yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu mendongak. Lalu kemudian menutup matanya perlahan.

Ia merasakan itu. Seseorang seakan memberitahunya.

Memberitahu bahwa akan selalu ada yang menunggunya hingga pemuda itu pulang.

Onyx masih tertutup. Emerald nun jauh di sana pun tertutup.

Mereka jauh.

Mereka tidak dapat bertemu.

Namun mereka berada dalam satu langit yang sama.

Hingga suatu hari, langit yang sama membimbing mereka untuk saling menemukan.

**End**

**A/N :** My first Short-Fic. Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu chapter dari manga Naruto, chapter dimana Sakura menangis sambil menatap photo team 7 lalu bintang jatuh di belakang latarnya, bersamaan dengan saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto juga melihat bintang yang sama *Lupa chapter berapa :P ~plaaak* tapi dalam itu adalah salah satu chapter dimana saya semakin mencintai pairing ini *peluk Sasuke~dilibas Sakura*

Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk teman-teman yang juga mencintai pairing ini, terutama salah satu teman saya yang sibuk banget minta dibuatin SasuSaku short-fic *glare~dirajam*

Baiklah, akhir kata, Arigatou XD

Ciao!

Mind to Review?


End file.
